


Tattoos

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Based on the quote prompt: "Yeah uh - Yeah no, that sounds awful."Aguilar knew that there would be things he would have to do when the Brotherhood took him in. This, however, was not what he had expected when Maria pulled him into a tent.





	Tattoos

Aguilar knew that there would be things he would have to do when the Brotherhood took him in. The information he had found amongst his parents things after their death had shown him enough of what the occult did to their members. It didn't stop him from pursuing the Brotherhood even after they had rejected him. This, however, was not what he had expected when Maria pulled him into her tent on their way to Madrid. 

 

The tent was like the others that were set up in the deserted valley; foreign rugs covered the ground, wooden makeshift tables marked with maps, scrolls, and weapons surrounded him, and in the corner was a cot with a glass bottle and something that Aguilar had never se before. 

 

"Open the book setting on the cot and pick a design." Maria instructed, sitting down onto the chair next to the cot. 

 

Nimble fingers went to work with removing the ink little by little onto the smooth wooden pipe. The sharp end seemed to absorb the ink as she continued to repeat the process. It only settled on him when he opened the leather bound book. Designs had been sketched, drawn out in dark coal across figures of bodies, and written next to each ones were meanings. 

 

Maria only paused in her work to study her novice. "It will take time. The pain will settle, throb, and your skin will swell. Then you will be marked like the rest of us."

 

**"Yeah uh - Yeah no, that sounds awful."**

 

Against his better judgement his protest fell as Maria cut her eyes at him. If it wasn't for her then he wouldn't be here, the Brotherhood had rejected him for his emotional ties to Ojeda, and Bennedicto had been less than pleased when he had refused to stop interfering with the war between the Assassins and Templars. It wasn't against his own views either as he had been born a Moor. However, the thought of the pain that would come from such markings nagged him.

 

"You have seen mine," Maria teased, "my face, my arms, my legs, even my back. If I can go through it then so can you  _novice._ "

 

The challenge was clear in her tone. Most men might even feel hurt over the statement, but considering that he had seen her fight it didn't mess with him as much as it was intended too. Looking down at the pages, he ran his finger over one of them, a simple streak over an eye. "This one." 

 

Maria hummed in approval, pressing her palm into his shoulder before pushing him down onto the cot. "It will come out more blue in color than black." She told him, going back to fixating the ink into the point of the wood. "Just try not to move or flinch."

 

Hours went by until the sun finally set and Maria cleaned the area around his eye with a cloth. Her intense gaze studying her work.

 

"It turned out beautifully my dear novice. You'll have to wait before you can see it though. Madrid is another two day ride." 

 

 _It's finally over_ , Aguilar told himself, turning over to watch Maria change out of her robes. The markings ran from the base of her neck and down the line of her back. Over her collarbone to her shoulders and down her arms to the palms and fronts of her hands. Around her thighs and down her legs all the way to the base and sole of her feet. Identical in design to the ones placed on her face.

 

He didn't think that he would be able to have that some day when the one took as long as it did, hurt as much as it did.

 

One was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> The Spain Brotherhood is made up of Moors, who are said to be Nomadic, and the tattoos that they have match up perfectly to those seen with Nomads in North Africa. Which is a nice detail for them to do when they made this film.
> 
> When I got my first tattoo I was nervous because my mother made it sound like the worst pain you would experience besides childbirth. Oddly enough, I practically skipped out of the tattoo parlor with the biggest smile on my face because my pain tolerance turned out to be a lot higher than what my nerves and anxiety were telling me. 
> 
> Anyhow, this prompt made me think of how Aguilar must have reacted, tattoos took longer back then, and it was over his eye of all places. He definitely wouldn't be wanting another any time soon.


End file.
